To find love in the stars
by HolmesHarleyWatson
Summary: Can Garak ever catch a break? Will he ever be truly happy? Perhaps free of the Dominion War, free of Enabran Tain, free of The Obsidian Order. Sometimes love can fall from the stars. This is an AU story, longer summary and explaination within. Read and see :)


Hello All! I know I'm jumping around stories right now and stuff, but I will update my other pending stories soon. When I get writers block, I just start a new story to keep the juices flowing so to speak! Any who, I am a huge fan of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Yes, I know, you either hate it or love it. Well, I am a lover! I have had this story ping-ponging around my head for years! As my fans/followers know, I am a sucker for making original characters too. Now, some peeps will kill me for this, but I was NOT A FAN of Garak and Ziyal pairing up. They were just too opposite and then Ziyal gets killed and blah, blah, snore! I picture Garak with someone that would be an asset in his adventures and espionage, someone that he could really love but also share his wild ass adventures with, ya know? I also really like the character Tekheny Ghemor and I didn't appreciate them killing him off as he would have made the perfect head of the Cardassian Government. Another thing that I am unwriting is the death of my all-time favorite character; Jadzia Dax. So, as you already surmised, this story like all of my others is an AU taking place after the end of the Dominion War. Gul Dukat did not die in the incident with the Pah-Wraiths; instead he survives and is attempting to take control of both Cardassia and Bajor and gathering followers on both worlds. Tekheny Ghemor is working with Kai Bareil (nope, Vedek Bareil does not get killed in my AU and he and Kira are married. Kira still holds her position on DS9 and Bareil comes back and forth between the Station and Bajor several times a week to see her.) to find these Pah-Wraith factions and initiate talks between them to cease fire and cease raids on both planets and begin rebuilding and living in peace. Both Tekheny and Bareil have hopes of forming a Bajoran-Cardassian Alliance to share resources and aid the federation and DS9 in guarding the wormhole. Enter Elim Garak, who has returned to his tailors' shop on DS9 and assists covertly in Cardassian missions from time to time, using his training and contacts from the Obsidian Order to gather intelligence on Gul Dukats movements. Enter also, my Original Character Yeveni Ghemor. Yeveni is the second and only remaining surviving Daughter of Tekheny Ghemor. In this particular AU, Stars are people (Just like in the Neil Gaiman movie Stardust) and when one chooses to fall and mate with a land-dweller, the Star leaves the child with the land-dweller to be raised and the Star returns to its celestial home. The child resulting in this type of union is considered very sacred by the land-dwellers people as well as all other races in the universe due to this type of union being so rare. Tekheny Ghemor is a 60-year-old widower in my AU and still feels a deep bond with and loyalty to Selene; the Star he fathered Yeveni with. Selene had lived with him in secret for three and a half years during which she gave birth to their Daughter before being forced to return to her celestial home to replenish her celestial essence or die. Yeveni is fiercely loyal to her Father and the plight of the Cardassian and Bajoran people, particularly after the conflict of the Dominion war. The children of Stars tend to take after their celestial parents only as far as appearances go, so Yeveni looks like a very beautiful human woman with an ethereal glow surrounding her, which dims considerably when she is sad or afraid. Yeveni is 24 years old, has black hair with purple undertones in the light, her eyes change color at will, and she switches between green, amethyst, and light brown respectively. Her skin is normally a golden tan but can become pale to near translucent when she is beneath the night sky on any given planet. She does not have any of the characteristic Cardassian ridges on her face or body, leading many people who are ignorant of her heritage to believe she is lying when she says she is half Cardassian. Another part of this AU is a change to the way that some Cardassians choose spouses and wed. In my AU there are some Cardassians that are born with special markings indicating that they have a soulmate that they are intended to be with and when they meet that person, they become bonded to them and they have a need to be with that person. If you are born with these markings, then you are always living with a hollow feeling until you find your mate.

Disclaimer; Totes obvi that I don't own anything here other than my OC's and this story. The rest belongs to the lovely folks that created Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.

Chapter One: Becoming Unsheltered, a voyage to DS9, Kai Bareil face to face, and chest pains.

Yeveni awoke abruptly from a confusing dream about the man with the bright blue eyes again. This time he was in a crowded place, laughing and celebrating with a dark-haired human male whom she also did not know. The two were talking about something called racquetball, as well as several orders that the cardassian man was working on tailoring. Yeveni had been dreaming of the man for years now off and on and she knew that he had something to do with the unique pattern of swirls and whorls on her inner left forearm. The markings were the only indication she had that she was indeed partially Cardassian as the markings were unique to her Fathers culture. Yeveni groaned softly and tossed her blankets from her body, climbing from her bed reluctantly and trying to cope with her feelings of sluggishness. The Cardassian sun was barely peeking over the horizon; meaning that she had time for a quick shower before preparing breakfast for herself and her Father and going over their itinerary for the day before boarding the transport that would take them to Deep Space Nine. The sonic shower did nothing to comfort her, nor did the monotony of her normal morning routine of brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, dressing, and applying a touch of color to her lips and cheeks and lining her eyes. Yeveni studied her reflection before deciding to make her eyes a sparkling emerald color and marching off to the kitchen. She barely had time to brew a pot of Red Leaf Tea before she heard her Father moving around his room, the sound of his own shower speeding her along. She placed a dish of sliced fruit and bread on the table, joined shortly by twin bowls of light zabou and bean soup as Tekheny descended the stairs and made his way to their informal dining room.

"Good Morning Yadik," Yeveni greeted warmly, kissing her Fathers cheek and motioning for him to sit. Tekheny smiled warmly at his daughter as he took his seat, tutting as she served him tea, fruit, and bread before taking her own seat across from him.

"You spoil me, Yeveni. You're going to make yourself grey before your time," He said as he deposited his Data Padd on the table top.

"Nonsense. All we need to worry about are these Peace talks with Kai Bareil and the search for Skrain Dukat and his fanatics. Anything else should be substantially easier," Yeveni replied, fidgeting slightly by pulling her sleeves into her fisted hands. A nervous tick that only Tekheny recognized in his Daughter, whom he was fiercely anxious about this morning. Yeveni was such an intelligent young woman, she had finished University at the tender age of twenty and had had government ministries scrambling for her to choose a position with them, but Yeveni had wanted to research Cardassian Medicine and Holistic healing techniques and Tekheny had only been too happy to keep her safe and secluded in their home. After the loss of Illiana, he had been determined to keep his only remaining Daughter safe and secure where he could keep an eye on her. Tekheny had an addition built onto their home, turning it into a sophisticated laboratory for her research and he had kept her busy by employing her as his personal assistant. Yeveni always kept track of his schedule, his itineraries, made his transport arrangements, kept track of his social engagements, and assisted him in writing his speeches. She was always so diplomatic, protecting his privacy when the press came snooping about, maintaining his bodyguards and chauffeurs and severing their employment when it seemed one of them had gone sour. Tekheny was protective of his Daughter, but he had come to rely on her as a colleague and confidant as well and he was happy that she had none of Illiana's restless desires to leave home. Not to say that Yeveni lacked bravery; quite the contrary, but unlike Illiana, her bravery was tempered with caution and calculation. This would be Yeveni's first trip away from Cardasi soil, and her first appearance in public as his Personal Assistant during these vital negotiations. Tekheny just silently prayed to any Gods who would listen that nothing would go wrong.

After breakfast, their Chauffeur Tayral loaded their luggage into their transport cruiser and drove them towards the epicenter of Cardassia Prime where they boarded the newly rebuilt USS Defiant and were introduced to Lieutenant Jadzia Dax and Chief Engineer Miles Obrien; both of whom were piloting the Defiant. Yeveni took an immediate liking to Dax and began asking about Trills and her former hosts while her Father Castillan Ghemor settled in to catch up on his correspondence during their short commute to the nearby space station. Dax allowed Yeveni to sit beside her at the tactical station on the Defiants compact bridge and they chatted amiably about the station itself and the other members of Starfleet that she was going to meet during her stay, and by the time they reached DS9 a few hours later, Dax had made a lunch date with Yeveni for the following day at a place called Quark's that she promised Yeveni would not disappoint her. Upon docking The Defiant, their luggage was loaded onto a hover skid and taken to their quarters while they were led by Dax and Obrien towards a sizable welcome party.

"Ah! Kai Bareil!" Tekheny rushed ahead of Dax and embraced the Bajoran Kai amiably, making the Bajoran smile warmly at his open show of friendship.

"Please Tekheny, at least while outside of the Peace talks call me Antos. I am already aware that you know my lovely Wife Bareil Nerys," The Kai said, gesturing to the smiling woman beside him who embraced Tekheny like a Father.

"Welcome back! It's been ages since you've been to visit and don't even think that you're getting away this time without a good old fashioned informal family dinner!" Nerys chided.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it! Speaking of Family, I've managed to convince your charming Sister to accompany me this time. Yeveni, this is Kira- I mean Bareil Nerys. You'll remember when I told you she was forced by the Order to become Illiana for a short time?" Yeveni stepped forward and embraced Nerys, unable to ignore the Bajorans striking resemblance to her long lost Sister.

"And this is Kai Bareil whom you've been sending my correspondence to when ive been pulled away by matters of State," Bareil reached out to touch her ear in greeting

"My, my. Even more talented and intelligent than your Father said you are. You have one of the strongest Pahs I have ever had the honor of reading, it's also nice to have a face to put to the name." He said kindly, releasing her ear and embracing her in welcome.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time. I've been working on a new vaccine for the Temecklian Virus that's been plaguing the farmers on Bajor this year. I was hoping I could share the specifications with you to take back to Bajor when you return?" Yeveni asked eagerly.

"Of course! I had no idea that you were so well versed in Bajoran ailments," The Kai said, pleasantly surprised.

"A vaccine you say?" A new gentleman in a blue and black dress uniform interrupted, coming forward from the back of the group. Yeveni was taken aback when she met his eyes. _The human from her dream._

"Ah, this would be The Chief Medical Officer I was telling you about, Doctor Julian Bashir. Julian, this is Yeveni Ghemor, she's making headway in medical research on Cardassia Prime," Jadzia introduced them, giving Yeveni the seconds she needed to recover from the shock of her recognition.

"Hello Dr. Bashir, it's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

"Please, call me Julian. Would you mind sharing the vaccines specs with me as well? I'm sure that I could help inoculate the Bajorans onboard? We have a very large Bajoran community that lives here on DS9 and they do travel between the planet and the station often." He explained, looking eager to have a look at what she had come up with. Yeveni nearly squealed at the chance to talk to him away from the others. She was sure that if her mystery male Cardassian was real and Dr. Bashir knew him that she could get the information out of him very easily.

"I was going to ask if you could give me a tour of your infirmary? We could go over the specs there perhaps?" She asked innocently.

"As long as that's agreeable with the Castillan?" Bashir asked Tekheny.

"Oh be my guest, I think that Antos and I have some catching up to do before the talks officially begin. Will you just be so kind as to show her to our quarters when your finished?" He asked.

"Of course I will. Lets at least stroll the promenade together half way? Its on the way to the infirmary." Dr. Bashir gestured for The Kai to take the lead and the others followed while he and Yeveni brought up the rear. Bashir pointed out several shops and stalls of interest to her as they made their way through the main hub of the space station and even managed to point out Quark's in the distance, but another shop had caught her eye.

"Is that the Tailors shop?" She asked suddenly, interrupting him without meaning to.

"Yes, that's Garak's. Funny that that particular shop should catch your eye, Garak happens to be our only resident Cardassian aboard the station. I could introduce you if you like? Garak and I normally take lunch around this time each day, I'm sure that he wouldn't be opposed to you joining us. Unless you're in a hurry to get to the infirmary? Its up to you really, you are the guest," He said as he noted her keen interest in his Cardassian friend.

"Actually, lunch sounds fantastic right now." Yeveni replied as the Kai and her Father continued on their way with the other Starfleet officers. Her Father turned and caught her eye, a look of paternal concern crossing his features as though he was suddenly second-guessing his decision to allow her to go off on her own without him. Yeveni smiled and waved as Kai Bareil whispered something into his ear. Whatever the Kai had said seemed to appease Tekheny and he continued on with Bareil once more. Julian led her across the promenade and into the tailors shop, where she became immediately fascinated by an elegant evening gown of Andorean silk and lace that was displayed on a mannequin at the front of the shop. They made their way through a sea of well displayed corals, pinks, emeralds, and reds towards the middle of the shop where the broad back of a tall Cardassian male greeted them as it bent over a table carefully measuring a portion of a sheer and delicate material that Yeveni did not know the name of.

"Garak, I'm sorry to disturb your work, but it looks as though I will be able to make our usual lunch after all. As luck would have it, diplomatic duties brought me in your direction," the Doctor intimated cheekily. Yeveni was rooted to the spot as the markings on her arm warmed pleasantly as though she had dipped that portion of her arm into a steaming bath. Garak's back stiffened slightly as he straightened his stance, dropping his measuring instrument and grabbing his own left forearm in confusion. He turned towards them slowly in a distracted manner before meeting Yeveni's eyes for the first time. Her breath caught in her chest and her pulse doubled without warning; his eyes were just as they had been in her dreams; bright cornflower blue and dancing with life and mischief and humor. The room seemed to close in closer as his presence overwhelmed her senses, he was her Mate, there was no doubt of it. She was aware of his unique smell; a mixture of a spicy cologne and his own pheromones. She wanted to say something to him; she wanted to tell him how she suddenly felt so whole, just being in his presence, but the ability to speak escaped her as her chest unexpectedly tightened and she and Garak simultainiously collapsed as her heart stopped.

TBC


End file.
